


Out of My Head Over You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Out of My Head Over You

“What’s up, Dave?” Hotch asked, a rare workplace smile spreading across his face as Rossi made his way into his friend’s office. “I feel like you have something to tell me?” 

Rossi sat down across from Hotch’s desk. It was after hours so why not have a little drink. Bourbon of course. “Am I insane?”

“Well, Dave, that’s a loaded question,” he laughed. “In what way?”

Before speaking, he took a deep breath. He was trying to figure out himself whether or not he was insane. He’d been married three times before. He’d fucked all of his marriages up, and here he was, seriously considering asking Y/N to marry him. During Alex Blake’s time at the Bureau, he was astounded by how their relationship worked; she was married, she loved her husband and her husband loved her, but they tended to pass each other like ships in the night due to her job with the Bureau and James’ jobs teaching and working with Doctors Without Borders. “I’m thinking, really thinking, about asking Y/N to marry me.” By seriously think, he’d obviously meant, more than likely go to do, because he pulled a ring box out from his pocket and placed it on Hotch’s desk.

He picked up and opened it, marveling at his friend’s luxury taste. It was a beautiful ring, and there was no doubt in Hotch’s mind that Y/N would say yes. “No, I don’t think you’re insane. You love her and she loves you. Neither of you want kids. She loves her job and you love yours. Even now, you don’t get to see each other as often as most couples, but when you do, you both look stupidly in love. Nothing has to change about that except a ring and a piece of paper if that’s what’s important to you both.” As he reached for his own bourbon glass with one hand, he used the other to push the ring back toward his friend, noticing the look of apprehension on his face. “Or is it not her you’re worried about? It’s you?”

“I’ve royally screwed up three marriages,” he laughed. “What if I’m not supposed to be married? What if I screw this one up, for a fourth time?” He’d loved all of his wives, but he was at a place in his life now where the feelings of the other and their happiness came before how he felt. His previous marriages, although loving, had him leaning towards his own happiness and his job, hence why the three had ended. “I really don’t want to hurt her.”

Hotch could understand. When Hayley was alive, he’d hurt her too by putting the job higher on the list than her and Jack; he’d give anything to go back in time and do things a different way. “I don’t think you will,” he said honestly, downing the little bit of bourbon he had left in his glass. “The dynamic of your relationship with her is so different from the previous Mrs. Rossis.”

Rossi took a deep breath and finished his own drink. He was supposed to be going out with Y/N later tonight. Hotch was right. This was different. She was his forever.

—-

Later that night, Rossi sat across from the woman he loved more than anything in the restaurant that had become their staple. Of course, he knew the owner, so he’d always get a private table that tended to be reserved for the owner’s family. “What are looking at me like that for?” she asked. 

I gotta tell you what I’m feelin’ inside,  
I could lie to myself, but it’s true  
There’s no denying when I look in your eyes,  
Girl I’m out of my head over you  
And I lived so long believin’ all love is blind  
But everything about you is tellin’ me this time

“Can I ask you something?” 

She nodded and reached across the table, resting her hand on top of his as she sipped at her wine. “Of course.”

“Do you want our relationship to be any more than what it is?” They’d discussed marriage before, and he knew that’s what she wanted, but he’d never asked whether the she’d want the dynamic of the relationship to change if they did get married.

She took in a short breath, a little taken aback by the question. “How so? I mean, you know I want to get married, but in any other way? No, not really. I think we work well like this.”

“So our jobs?” He trailed off.

She smiled and grabbed his hand again, giving it a small squeeze. “They come first. You love your job and I love mine. Plus, I’m convinced so many marriages don’t work out because they truly don’t know what balance is. When we’re together, you sweep me off my feet. I don’t really need anything else.”

Rossi entwined his fingers in hers, their hands slightly heated due to the lit candle next to them. He reached into his pocket with the other hand, feeling at the velvet box. He was sure. She didn’t need him, but he needed her.

I hear the echo of a promise I made  
When you’re strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don’t want to go it alone  
I never thought I’d lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you is tellin’ me this time

“I’m glad,” he said, taking in a deep breath. “Now, I know how strong you are. It’s one of the many things I love about you. You may not need me, but I need you. When we’re together, nothing else matters, and when we’re at work, I can take solace in the fact that you love me despite the fact that work takes over. I know not much would change, but the idea of introducing to people as my wife, rather than my girlfriend, fills with unimaginable joy.” He pulled the rain box out of his pocket and remove this hand from hers, opening the box to reveal a beautiful emerald cut ring. “Will you be my last, and I mean last, Mrs. Rossi?”

She smiled wide and tears fell into her hands as she stared between the ring and him. “Last one?” she laughed. “Yes. Yes, I’ll be the last Mrs. Rossi!” She got up from her seat and sat at his side, pulling him in for a kiss as the few people around them, including the restaurant’s owner clapped their approval. 

It’s forever, this time I know and there’s no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through, girl I’ll be lovin’ you forever


End file.
